Thomas & Friends: The Adventure Carries On
by Hufflepuff Batboy
Summary: When Thomas the tank engine winds up in trouble with the law, Sir Topham Hatt ends up saving a friendly little tram engine called Toby and his faithful coach, Henrietta. Meanwhile, Henry the green engine has been suffering from mechanical faults and is worried that he will end up being sent away by order of the railway board. What will Sir Topham Hatt do to save his number three?
1. Thomas the Tram Engine?

**THOMAS & FRIENDS: THE ADVENTURE CARRIES ON**

**Based upon the original stories by The Rev. W. Awdry**

Thomas the tank engine was in a very good mood. He was taking some trucks to the quarry. The workmen were inside Annie and Clarabel too.

"Be mindful of the road, Thomas," warned Annie.

"There may be someone wanting to cross," added Clarabel.

"Don't worry, ladies," said Thomas, slowing down and puffing carefully. He saw a horse and cart passing by, and Thomas didn't whistle so as not to spook the horse. The horse's owner tipped his hat to say hello.

"Good day to you too," greeted Thomas as he carried on his way. "Everyone is so friendly here."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," agreed Clarabel. "This place is beautiful in both scenery and hospitality."

"You can't beat the peacefulness of the country," smiled Annie. "Oh, look Thomas, Clarabel, there's a new policeman."

"What became of Constable Leonard?" asked Thomas.

"He retired last week," the driver explained. "I'd say he deserved the rest given how hard he's worked to ensure people's safety."

"I wish him well," said Thomas. "I hope this new policeman will be just as friendly as Constable Leonard." Thomas then gave a cheery whistle. "Good morning, constable."

But to Thomas' disappointment, the new constable wasn't as friendly as Constable Leonard.

"Augh, what on earth!" the new constable yelped. "Disgraceful! I couldn't get enough sleep; it was so quiet and now engines blow their whistles loudly at me."

"I'm sorry, constable," said Thomas, surprised by his reaction. "All I said was good morning."

"Indeed," agreed Annie. "We always said hello to Constable Leonard on our rounds."

"Well, that old coot's not here, is he?" snapped the new constable. "You're speaking with Constable Gerald M. Johnson, sunshine!" He then pulled out his pocketbook and pen, and pointed the latter towards Thomas. "And speaking of which," he continued, "where are your cowcatchers?"

"Cowcatchers?" asked Thomas in confusion. "I don't catch cows, constable."

"Are you trying to be funny, sunshine?!" snapped Constable Johnson.

"Uh, no," Thomas sighed. "I don't know what these 'cowcatchers' you speak of are."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Constable Johnson then looked over at the blue tank engine's wheels. "And no sideplates either, eh?"

"What are those things?" Thomas asked, very confused.

"Engines running on public roads must have their wheels covered and a cowcatcher in front to protect people and animals from being dragged under their wheels if they stray onto the line. You don't have either, and that means you're a danger to the public!"

"A danger to the public?!" Thomas' driver cried indignantly. "There must be some sort of mistake, constable. We've been around here hundreds of times, and we've never once been in an accident."

"That's right," added Clarabel. "Thomas, Percy and even Edward went to quarry before."

"_Hundreds_ of times?!" exclaimed Constable Johnson. "Well, that makes it worse then!"

"Listen here, my good man," said a workman, scrambling down from Annie. "We're late for getting to our jobs at the quarry."

"Then I'm afraid you'll have to get there by bus," said Constable Johnson, writing down in his pocketbook - "REGULAR LAWBREAKER."

"We like riding by train!" argued another workman through Clarabel's window.

"Yeah," added a third workman, who was standing at Annie's door. "You can't bully Thomas like that."

"I-I... I'm just following the law!" Constable Johnson sputtered, taken aback by such an accusation. Just then, Thomas, Annie and Clarabel heard a honking noise.

"Thomas, Annie and Clarabel..." said Bertie, instantly knowing something wasn't right.

"Oh... hello, Bertie," Thomas said quietly; he had met the red bus sometime back when they had their first race together. "Uh... there's a new constable and... he deemed that I was 'unsafe' due to a lack of cowcatchers and sideplates."

"That's impossible!" gasped Bertie. "I've never seen you have an accident down this way."

"Well, here's a bus," said Constable Johnson. "All of you, get in the bus right now."

Reluctantly, the workmen climbed out of Annie and Clarabel and hopped on board Bertie.

"Thomas, Annie, Clarabel... I can't do this to you..." Bertie whispered. "Taking your passengers..."

"Annie, Clarabel and I will take your next passengers back the other way," Thomas offered. "That will even things out, at least for today."

Bertie smiled, feeling a little bit better about the situation. "Remember, no matter what that bully says, I've got your back, Thomas."

"And so do we, Thomas," said Annie.

"You don't deserve to be treated this way," agreed Clarabel.

"You, go back to the station," commanded Constable Johnson.

"But I'm under Sir Topham Hatt's orders..." trailed Thomas.

"Come on, Thomas," sighed his driver. "We don't want to be in more trouble than we already are."

"Alright, driver, I'll do it for you..." sighed Thomas. He carefully took his train back to the station. "Sir Topham Hatt is not going to be happy about this..."

* * *

Sir Topham Hatt was having breakfast; he was eating toast and marmalade.

"I hope things went smoothly while we were away on holiday," Sir Topham Hatt said to his wife.

"I don't believe there were any problems," said Lady Hatt. "The engines didn't get any complaints from Mr. Starr while we were gone."

"We'll have to keep him in mind next time we go on holiday," Sir Topham Hatt said thoughtfully. Just then, there was a ringing sound and the butler rushed in.

"Excuse me, sir," said the butler, "but you're wanted on the telephone."

"Oh, bother that telephone!" grumbled Sir Topham Hatt. He got up to the telephone.

"Hello?" he spoke into it.

"_Hello, sir._"

"Robert?!" he exclaimed, very surprised. "Shouldn't you be at the quarry by now?"

"_Well, if Constable Leonard was still running things, then yes,_" Thomas' driver explained. "_This new constable, Johnson, says that we're regular lawbreakers for going to the quarry without sideplates or cowcatchers._"

"What?!" Sir Topham Hatt exclaimed. "I never knew _that_ law... ugh! Okay, I'll be there soon, just hang tight, Robert."

Sir Topham Hatt hung up the phone and went back to Lady Hatt. "I'm sorry my dear, but Thomas is in trouble with the police and I must go at once."

"Wait, what did Thomas do?!" gasped Lady Hatt.

"Something about not needing sideplates and cowcatchers," her husband replied. Lady Hatt was very baffled as Sir Topham left the dining room to get to his car.

* * *

Down at Ffarquhar, Thomas' driver gave a rundown of what had happened.

"...and then, Bertie came by, and Constable Johnson forced all the workmen to get in him. We promised to take his next passengers as a make up session."

"Dangerous to the public, indeed!" scoffed Sir Topham Hatt. "We shall see about that." He quickly climbed into Annie, and they headed to Elsbridge at the other end of the line.

"Don't worry, ol' boy," said Thomas' driver. "We'll sort this out with the police."

"I hope so, driver..." Thomas sighed. "I wish Constable Leonard was here instead of Johnson!"

"Thomas?" came a voice. It was one of Bertie's passengers that Thomas had picked up and was inside Annie; that one passenger... sounded familiar to him.

"Mr. Leonard?" Thomas gasped. "Is that you?"

"That's right, Thomas," said the former constable. "I heard you were having a bit of trouble lately. I'm... truly sorry for Constable Johnson's behavior. He was one of the new recruits for the police force and takes the rules a bit too seriously."

"I see..." said Thomas. "If only there was some other recruit that could have taken a job around here."

"If it were up to me alone, I would have chosen someone else..." sighed Mr. Leonard. "You're a good engine, Thomas. I trust you on the area leading up to the quarry."

"Thanks, Mr. Leonard," Thomas smiled slightly.

* * *

Eventually, Thomas and his coaches came to Elsbridge on the other end of the line. Leonard had stayed with them the whole time.

"Maybe I can talk sense into him too," said Leonard, hopping down with Sir Topham Hatt.

"Constable Johnson," said Sir Topham Hatt with Leonard right by his side, "you're taking things way too far."

"I am following the law!" Constable Johnson retorted. "Something which Leonard didn't do in regards to having Thomas run up to the quarry every day."

"That was an outdated law," argued Leonard. "Thomas was never breaking any laws to begin with; he would never harm any animal. In fact, when he passes by a local horse and cart, he doesn't whistle so that the horse doesn't get spooked."

"That doesn't mean an animal can't stray onto the line," snapped Johnson.

"My engines are always careful around roads," Sir Topham Hatt told him. "Thomas has learned his branch line like the back of his buffers. If you knew him, you would be proud of him!" The argument went on for a while, eventually attracting a crowd.

"Thomas, are you alright?" asked an elderly woman, looking at him with concern.

"Oh, hello Mrs. Kyndley," sighed Thomas. "No..." He didn't need to explain why; Mrs. Kyndley could tell what was happening.

"It's not your fault, dear friend," Mrs. Kyndley said in her gentle voice. "You are great company when you pass my cottage down the branch line."

"Thanks," said Thomas, smiling sadly. While other policemen argued with Sir Topham Hatt and Leonard, Mrs. Kyndley was able to keep Thomas and the coaches calm with remembering some good times they had together.

"The law is the law and we can't change it!" snapped Johnson at last. Sir Topham Hatt felt exhausted.

"It's no good arguing with policemen," he told Thomas' crew. "We're going to have to get those cowcatcher things for Thomas, I suppose." Thomas' eyes widened with horror.

"Everyone will laugh at me!" Thomas cried. He shuddered as he began to imagine...

* * *

_"Look at you, Thomas!" Gordon chortled. "Interesting redesign!" Thomas now had cowcatchers on either end and his wheels were covered with red sideplates. The tracks for and around Knapford station were surrounded by roads._

_"It's not funny!" Thomas retorted. "That stupid constable did this to me!" He was about to puff angrily away when he noticed some cattle in his way, mooing loudly._

_"I'm going to be late!" groaned Thomas. "Get out of the way!" He blew his whistle loudly, but the cows didn't move. To make things worse, they seemed to go on for miles!_

_"Come on, you silly animals!" Thomas groaned. "I will be late!"_

_"Why don't you use your cowcatchers to move them?" James chuckled. Thomas just glared at James._

_"What are you even doing here?!" he snapped._

_"I'm just here to point out that there's some horses crossing the railway," James explained. True to the red engine's word, a long trail of horses came galloping by with carts._

_"What the... where did all these horses come from?!" gasped Thomas. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" he yelled. He was so angry that he blew his whistle loudly. The horses were all spooked and galloped off in all directions, trampling any bit of railway they touched._

_"Thomas!" snapped Henry. "You've brought destruction to the line!"_

_"I... I'm sorry..." Thomas sobbed. "I didn't... that policeman, he..."_

_"THOMAS!"_

* * *

The blue tank engine came back to reality when Mrs. Kyndley snapped her fingers in front of his face. Thomas sighed with relief when he remembered where he was.

"We'll think of something else," Mrs. Kyndley said gently. "You don't have to wear them."

"I hope not..." said Thomas. "Everyone will say I look like a tram..."

Sir Topham Hatt stared at Thomas and blinked. "Did you say a..." Then he burst out laughing.

"Sir!" snapped Mrs. Kyndley, slapping his hand. "This is not a laughing matter. Thomas is very upset right now."

"I'm very sorry about that, Kitty," said Sir Topham Hatt, "but Thomas just suggested something that I hadn't thought of in the first place. We need a tram engine to help run the quarry!"

"Well, I have been a bit overwhelmed with taking passengers and goods at the same time," Thomas admitted, "but couldn't we send Percy or Edward to help?"

"They have their own work to do in the yards and on the Brendam branch, respectfully," Sir Topham Hatt explained. "But there is a nice little engine I met in England on my holiday that could use a change."

"Who?" asked Thomas.

"His name is Toby," said Sir Topham Hatt, and this was the story he told...

* * *

Toby was a tram engine. He was short and sturdy, he had cowcatchers and sideplates and doesn't look like a steam engine at all. He took trucks from farms and factories to the mainline and the big engines took them to London and elsewhere. His tram line ran along roads and through fields and villages. He had a coach named Henrietta and she'd seen better days.

"Good day, everyone," smiled Toby, ringing his bell to some of the local farmers. The farmers waved back when they saw him.

"I wish the farmers would ride with us, Toby," muttered Henrietta. "I barely have any passengers these days."

"I know, Henrietta," said Toby. "But you are still useful, at least to me. Maybe someone else will find you useful too."

"Take a look around, Toby," sighed Henrietta. "All the buses are full, and I'm empty. We have only three or four trucks a day, when we used to have nine or so. Those stupid lorries take all our work..."

"I know..." Toby said quietly, aware of his coach's blunt but honest words. "The cars, buses and lorries have accidents, and I haven't had one in years!"

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of a horn as a dark green bus with a big white stripe on either side and a white roof. He had a malicious grin on his face.

"Your line will be closed and both of you will be useless scrap!" he sneered.

"Oh, hush up, Vernon," Toby grunted. "I don't suppose you remember when we had to take your passengers when you broke down sometime ago?"

"That was one time, garden shed!" snarled Vernon. "One. Time!"

"They also chose Toby and I on the way back over you when you were finally fixed," Henrietta added.

"Yeah, but then they finally came back to me because I'm far more reliable than you could ever hope to be!" jeered Vernon.

"Well, how do you explain your constant flat tires and skidding off the road?" Toby said bluntly.

"Well... er... slippery roads," Vernon tried to defend himself, but Toby and Henrietta held death glares. Some passengers came out of Vernon and looked at Toby. They all started laughing.

"Isn't he quaint?" one of them said to their brother. Toby was cross by what that passenger had said.

"How dare you!" hissed Toby, wheeshing steam everywhere.

"Don't mind them, Toby," sighed Henrietta, just as cross. Some of the passengers had jumped back at Toby's outburst, realizing that angering the tram had been a mistake. Just then, a car stopped close by, and a little boy jumped out.

"Come on, Bridget," he called to his sister, and together, they ran across to Toby. The tram engine's glare softened and was surprised to see a pair of children come up to him. Two ladies and a stout gentleman followed. The stout gentleman looked important, but nice.

"Come on, grandfather," called the little boy, "do take a look at this engine."

"Alright, Stephen," chuckled the stout gentleman. "I'm coming to see. Slow down."

The gentleman took a quick look at Toby, then looked at his grandchildren. "That's a tram engine," he said with a smile, "and quite a smart looking one too. So is his coach." Toby and Henrietta both smiled at the compliment.

"Is it electric?" asked Bridget. That quickly soured Toby's mood. He let off steam once again.

"Shh!" said Stephen. "You've offended him."

"Taking after your great-grandmother..." muttered the stout gentleman under his breath crossly. He regained composure. "Most trams are electric, but this is a steam tram."

"What do you mean, taking after me?" asked the older woman. "I know my engines."

"If you ran a railway, it would be about engines delivering cakes and hats," retorted the younger woman. An argument broke out between the women while the children looked up at their grandfather.

"Please, can we ride in the coach?" asked Stephen. The guard had begun to blow his whistle.

"Stop!" said the stout gentleman. Toby's guard turned to him in surprise and dropped his whistle. While he was picking it up, the family got into Henrietta.

"Hip, hip, hooray!" Henrietta cheered. "I have passengers at last." Vernon just looked on with disbelief.

"They chose that garden shed and hen-house over me?!" he cried. "Ugh... this is the worst day ever!" While Henrietta was very cheery about this, Toby... wasn't so happy with Bridget.

"Electric indeed! Electric indeed!" he complained. "Did she not see the steam coming from me?!"

"Toby, calm down," assured Henrietta. "She's only a child. I'm sure she meant no offense personally."

"I..." Toby sighed to himself. "I... guess all the teasing from other passengers over the past few years had gotten to me."

"This family seems different," said Henrietta. "Especially that gentleman. I wonder if they are people who just moved here."

"I'll ask the gentleman when we reach the last station," said Toby.

* * *

Toby, Henrietta and their passengers soon reached the last station.

"Thank you for that splendid run," said the stout gentleman. "May I ask what your names are?"

"My name is Toby, sir," said the tram engine. "And this lovely coach is Henrietta."

"We've worked together since Toby came to this tramway," Henrietta explained.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you," smiled the stout gentleman. "It's nice to be able to ride on trains on a holiday for a change."

"You're on holiday here?" asked Toby. "For how long?"

"Only for a couple of weeks," explained the stout gentleman.

"Well, for your time here, Henrietta and I will make you and your family feel very welcome," Toby promised.

"Thank you, Toby and Henrietta." The stout gentleman gave a cheerful wave goodbye and his family went to their car.

"This gentleman is a man who knows how to speak to engines and their coaches," Toby said to himself.

* * *

The children and their family came every day for a fortnight. Sometimes, they rode with the guard.

"It's nice to have company," said the guard. "Not often I get passengers these days."

"Sorry to hear that..." sighed the younger woman.

"It's a real shame people choose buses and lorries over train travel," the older woman added.

"Indeed it is..." sighed Stephen. "Grandfather loves engines and coaches, and that's rubbed off on Bridget and I too."

* * *

On other days, the family rode in empty trucks.

"This is fun!" said Bridget. "I never knew this was possible."

"Just as long as you two are careful," said the stout gentleman.

"Don't worry, grandfather, we'll be fine," said Stephen. "You can see so much from these trucks."

"I guess the view is interesting," the stout gentleman agreed.

* * *

On the last day of all, the stout gentleman and the kids rode with Toby's crew in his cab.

"So this is how an engine operates," said Bridget. "I've never been allowed to ride in a cab before."

"Well, not everyone gets to be around engines all the time," said the driver. "This must be very special for you kids."

"It is," said Stephen. "We love seeing our grandfather and meeting engines and coaches. It's kind of our summer holiday tradition."

"You visit engines every summer?" asked Toby in surprise. "You must travel a lot to visit so many of them."

"Oh, well, about that Toby..." the stout gentleman began, but he didn't get to finish his sentence. "Oh, this is our stop." He and his family got onto the platform.

"We'll miss you, Toby and Henrietta," said Stephen. "Thank you for giving us those rides."

"Thank you for giving us company when we needed it," said Toby, smiling sadly.

"We'll miss you," said Henrietta. "If you're here next summer, look us up."

"We will," promised the stout gentleman, and the family waved until Toby and Henrietta were out of sight.

* * *

"Sounds like Toby and Henrietta are in a bit of trouble too..." said Thomas sadly.

"Indeed," agreed Sir Topham Hatt. "I only hope that I'm not too late to save them."

* * *

Back on Toby's tramway, things were very bad.

"I can't believe we only had one truck this time," sighed Toby. His paint was more worn out and faded than before.

"Tomorrow is our last day," said the driver. "After that, we close down for good."

"But where will you and the fireman go?" asked Toby.

"We don't know for sure, ol' boy," sighed the fireman. "And... that's not even the worst part."

"What could be worse than not knowing where you are going?" asked Henrietta.

"Uh... I heard the stationmaster talking about his chickens," the fireman began, clearly hesitating, "and apparently the old hen-house got damaged in a storm..."

"WHAT?!" Henrietta shrieked. "Me?! A hen-house?! Never!"

"I will not allow for it!" Toby demanded. "Driver, fireman, you must talk him out of this."

"We'll try," said the driver, "but it's easier said than done."

* * *

The next day came and many people were wanting a last ride. Toby was surprised at how many passengers he and Henrietta were getting on their last day.

"So _now_ they show up!" grunted Toby.

"I know," Henrietta muttered in agreement. "They don't know what they had until it's gone..."

"...and a ticket for you, for you, for you... oh!" cried the guard. "I think I need more tickets."

"Can't we get a free ride?" asked a passenger. "I don't want to miss this opportunity, sir."

"Uh, okay," said the guard. "I guess that works." Henrietta was crowded with passengers and lots of them rode in the trucks.

"Any more and I think I'll burst," she groaned.

"And if there's anymore trucks I need to take, I'll need to do two trips," agreed Toby. The tram engine dinged his bell and was away.

* * *

"What are you going to do when you retire, Toby and Henrietta?" joked one passenger.

"Do you think that's a good joke?!" snapped Toby. "Engines just can't change jobs on whim like you people!" The passenger in question shrank back at Toby's response.

"I wish we could get a better future for Toby and Henrietta," whispered the driver. "Henrietta doesn't deserve to be a hen-house."

"But where can we even go?" asked the fireman. "Not many people appreciate tram engines or vintage coaches these days..."

* * *

When they finally ended the ride, everyone disembarked.

"Goodbye, Toby," said another passenger. "I'm sorry your line is closing down." Unlike most of the passengers, this one actually was being truthful.

"So are we..." sighed Toby unhappily. As the last passengers left the station, Toby went to his shed, and shunted Henrietta to the back.

"They won't find you here," said Toby.

"Thanks, Toby," Henrietta said gratefully. "Not doing anything is better than being a hen-house..."

"Or a garden shed," added Toby.

"But... no one wants us as we are..." sighed Henrietta.

* * *

**Author's Comments**

Well, here we are with an _Adventure Begins_ threequel! Since my friend Rachel and I finished up _The Adventure Continues_, I wanted to do one more to complete the trilogy. This time, _The Adventure Carries On_ is based upon the stories of _Toby the Tram Engine_ and _Henry the Green Engine_.

The stories of _Toby and the Stout Gentleman_ and _Thomas in Trouble_ are changed up with the former being made as a flashback to the latter. There's even some additions such as Vernon the green bus from the annual story _You Never Know_, and there's even the physical debut of Constable Leonard (named for Policeman Len in the _Bad Days for Thomas and his Friends_ books) and bringing in Mrs. Kyndley before her proper debut story, as well as naming the angry constable Gerald Johnson. On top of that, we've even added to Toby and Henrietta's reactions to their line declining as well as the Hatt family dynamic.

And in case you're wondering, don't worry; I didn't forget about _Thomas, Terence and the Snow_ or _Thomas and Bertie_. They were excluded as they didn't fit the theme of the story. I might not adapt the former because it's already been done in CGI... well, sort of. But the latter will definitely be adapted as a standalone story. But for now, there's trouble on the mainline next chapter when it comes to "Welsh Coal and Tar Wagons"!


	2. Welsh Coal and Tar Wagons

Sir Topham Hatt was so anxious about hoping his message would get through to Toby's controller, he didn't realize Henry's condition was getting worse. The green tender engine was bigger than James, but smaller than Gordon; on some days, Henry could pull a train with ease, but on others, he felt like he had the strength of a narrow gauge engine.

"I suffer dreadfully, and no one cares," Henry sighed to James on the same morning Sir Topham had told Thomas Toby's story.

"Rubbish, Henry!" said James. "You just don't work hard enough."

"I try very hard!" Henry cried. "I thought you of all engines would understand a design flaw like this!"

"I had mine corrected years ago," James huffed. He quickly departed to get his next train. Sir Topham Hatt came out to see Henry too.

"Henry, you must get going with your train," Sir Topham Hatt told him. "We must make a good impression for when our new engine gets here."

"New engine, sir?" asked Henry.

"That's right," said Sir Topham Hatt. "I met a nice little tram engine called Toby and his coach, Henrietta. But their line is rapidly declining. I hope I got to them quick enough. They are to join Thomas, Annie and Clarabel on the Ffarquhar branch line."

"That's good news, sir," smiled Henry. "Thomas' line has been busier than ever, even with Bertie's help."

"Indeed," said Sir Topham Hatt. "If my message got through, Toby should be here within a day or two." Henry went off to his train, very curious.

"I wonder what this 'Toby' will be like."

* * *

Henry soon arrived at Knapford station. He gently backed down onto the red coaches, Sean, Mick, Harry and Dexter.

"Who's this 'Toby' you're talking about?" asked Dexter.

"I don't know either," said Henry. "All I know is that he'll be helping on Thomas' branch line."

"Well, I hope he's a good engine to be around," said Sean.

"You feeling okay to take the train, ol' boy?" asked the driver.

"I hope so," said Henry. His driver was about to pull the regulator when Sir Topham Hatt came up. Instead of his top hat and coat, he was in overalls.

"You don't mind if I join you in the cab today, do you, Ted?" asked Sir Topham Hatt.

"Oh, no, not at all, sir," said Henry's driver. "What for?"

"I would like to try and figure out why Henry doesn't always run smoothly," Sir Topham Hatt explained. "We should be able to come to a solution."

"I guess that works," said the fireman. "Okay, let's go." As soon as the guard had blown his whistle, Henry set off. But despite the green engine's speed, the fireman was not satisfied.

"Henry's a bad steamer," he said. "I build up his fire, but it doesn't give enough heat."

"I must keep going... I must..." Henry started coughing and wheezing, which kept getting worse as he came into Wellsworth.

Edward was there, having a drink. He looked over at his friend with concern.

"Henry?" he asked. "What's happened?"

"That's what I'd like to know as well," said Sir Topham Hatt. With Henry unable to continue, he was taken off of the train and driven onto a siding out of the way.

"Could you carry on with the train please, Edward?" asked Sir Topham Hatt. "These passengers need to get to their destinations."

"Of course, sir," said Edward, puffing away from the water tower and then backing down onto the train.

"Do feel better, Henry," he said quietly, puffing away.

"What do you think is wrong?" Sir Topham Hatt asked the fireman.

"I believe it's the coal, sir," explained the fireman. "We've had a poor lot lately, but today, it's worse. The other engines like Edward can manage as they've got bigger fireboxes. But Henry's is small and unable to cope."

"I see..." said Sir Topham Hatt. "Uh... I heard the railway board talking about Henry recently..." Henry felt nervous upon hearing that; he and the other engines knew that their controller had a very complicated relationship with the railway board, especially when it came to running the railway efficiently.

When Glynn the coffee pot engine was still in service, the board had called for him to be withdrawn despite Sir Topham's attachment to him. It wasn't until Glynn broke down a couple of years ago, shortly after James' arrival, that the board called for him to be abandoned and he ended up being put onto a siding at Ffarquhar station, with the spot for the North Western Railway's number one eventually being taken up by Thomas.

Since then, Glynn had been moved from that siding to be taken up for scrap, but mysteriously, the coffee pot seemed to have vanished, as if by magic, and no one knew where he was, or if he still existed at all. Sir Topham Hatt was devastated by the loss of Glynn, and he was determined to not give up another engine, no matter what.

"I don't want to lose Henry too," Sir Topham Hatt admitted. "I suggested that he gets a rebuild, but I'd already put forward a sum of money to the works to get Toby and Henrietta checked over once they get here." He sighed. "I don't know what to do..."

"Oh dear..." said Henry quietly. "That means I shall have to go away..."

"Don't give up yet, ol' boy," said the fireman. "I've heard that Welsh coal is some high quality coal. If you had that, you'd be a different engine."

"It's expensive," said Sir Topham Hatt, "but Henry deserves a fair chance. It may be what we need for now. James shall go and fetch some."

* * *

James was already at Crovan's Gate when the phone rang.

"What could that be about?" James asked. The stationmaster came out a few moments later.

"Message from Sir Topham Hatt for you, James," he said. "You need to collect some Welsh coal for Henry." James wasn't pleased with what he had just heard.

"What?!" he cried. "Why does Henry get Welsh coal and not me?!"

"You know about his condition, James," scolded Rheneas, who was on the narrow gauge side of the platform. "Have some empathy, would you?"

James was about to retort, when his guard's whistle blew and he had to go.

"Honestly," Skarloey called as he came from the other direction, "some engines don't understand compassion."

"You're telling me," agreed Rheneas gravely.

* * *

While James was getting Henry's coal, Toby's driver and fireman got a surprise letter in the mail.

"Why, I do believe this is from... that stout gentleman," cried the driver.

"What does it say?" asked the fireman.

"Well... we have to get Toby and Henrietta," the driver replied, rushing out the door.

Toby and Henrietta both woke up to the sound of the shed door opening, and the tram engine was blinded by the shining sun. Once his eyes had adjusted to the light, he looked to see his driver and fireman dancing with excitement.

"Driver, fireman?!" cried Toby in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"There's a letter from the stout gentleman," the driver explained. "Just listen to what it says:

"_Dear Toby and Henrietta,_

_It didn't escape my knowledge that your tramway has been declining. But, on the Ffarquhar branch line, where my engine Thomas works, that is a different story. He's been in a spot of bother with a new constable who says that it's imperative that engines wear cowcatchers and sideplates near public roads. His branch line is also not going to get any less busy. So... would you two like to join him on his branch line?_

_Sighed, Sir Topham Hatt, the stout gentleman from last summer._"

"I accept the offer," Toby agreed, as his driver coupled him up to Henrietta. "Besides, I want to give that policeman a lesson he won't forget."

"I second that, Toby," said Henrietta. "I wouldn't have guessed he was a railway controller. It all makes sense now that I think about it."

"Indeed," smiled Toby. "This is our chance to have a new lease of life. I do wonder what this 'Thomas' will be like. Maybe he has his own coach too."

* * *

Later in the day, James had brought the Welsh coal back, and Henry's crew were getting him oiled and polished.

"We'll show them now, Henry, ol' fellow," said his driver.

The green engine's fire was already lit. His fireman made it carefully by putting large lumps of coal like a wall around the outside and the glowing middle part was made of smaller lumps.

"What are you doing with my fire?" protested Henry.

"We'll have a roaring fire shortly, you'll see," said the fireman.

* * *

When Henry puffed up to the platform, his fire was burning brighter than ever before. He even had to let off steam to show how happy he was. Sir Topham Hatt came out of his office to see him.

"How are you feeling, Henry?" asked Sir Topham Hatt.

"I've never been better, sir!" smiled Henry.

"That's good," Sir Topham Hatt grinned. "Remember Ted, don't push Henry too hard."

"Oh, Henry won't need pushing sir," chuckled his driver. "I'll have to hold him back." Henry started away, humming happily to himself.

"Oh, what a lovely day," he smiled. "Wait till Thomas sees me now!"

* * *

Down at Elsbridge, Henry had gotten there two minutes early.

"Good work, ol' boy," smiled the driver. "That coal made a big difference."

"It really has, driver," said Henry. "I feel like I could take the express now!"

"That I'd love to see," said Thomas, coming in with his coaches. "Hello, Henry, you look very cheerful today."

"I sure am," Henry smiled. "That's one in the headlamp for the rude passengers."

"Especially the one who gave up a bootlace," chuckled Thomas.

"Better not tell James that bit," laughed Henry, hearing his guard whistle. "Well, Thomas, Annie and Clarabel, I'll see you later. Cheerio."

He puffed away quicker than Thomas or his coaches had seen before.

"Well!" exclaimed Thomas. "Have you ever seen anything like that before?"

"I can't say that I have," Annie gasped. "What about you, Clarabel?"

"Me neither," said Clarabel.

* * *

The next morning was rather uneventful for the engines as they prepared for their work, but Sir Topham Hatt was waiting by Elsbridge station. He smiled as he heard a familiar bell. Coming to the station was Toby and Henrietta.

"Toby and Henrietta, welcome to the North Western Railway," smiled Sir Topham Hatt. "I'm so glad both of you were able to make it."

"Thank you, sir," smiled Toby. "It's much better than being stuck in the shed forever or ending up as a hen-house."

"A hen-house?!" gasped Sir Topham Hatt. "Who would ever consider that idea?"

"Our previous stationmaster did," grumbled Henrietta. "That would never have done!"

"No indeed," Sir Topham Hatt agreed. "You two make yourselves feel at home. The trucks to take to the quarry are in the sidings by the sheds down that way. The quarry is in the same direction since you collect the trucks."

* * *

Down at Ffarquhar sheds, Thomas was collecting Annie and Clarabel when the trio heard a bell.

"That's new," said Thomas, glancing up. "Oh, you must be Toby I heard so much about."

"That I am," replied Toby. "And you're Thomas? Sir Topham Hatt told me about you."

"Yep, that's me," said Thomas. "And these lovely ladies here are Annie and Clarabel, my two coaches."

"Mine's called Henrietta," said Toby, glancing back at her.

"Pleasure to meet you as well, Henrietta," smiled Annie.

"Something tells me we're all going to get along great with each other," added Clarabel.

"Welcome to Sodor, Toby and Henrietta," said Thomas. "Oh, and if either of you see a red bus or an orange tractor, they are Bertie and Terence, respectively. They will be your friends too."

"You're friends with a bus?" asked Henrietta in surprise.

"Don't worry about Bertie," laughed Thomas. "He's harmless. He'd never wish for the railways to close down."

"Well, that's a relief," said Toby. "We've never met a nice bus before."

* * *

The two engines quickly went to do their jobs. Toby coupled up to some trucks and the workmen got into Henrietta.

"It feels good to be doing work again," smiled Henrietta as Toby started trundling along. "We have nine trucks behind us, and I have passengers inside me too."

"I think we're going to have a great life here, Henrietta," agreed Toby. "This countryside is beautiful."

Soon, they were nearing the crossing leading up to the quarry. Toby slowed down to approach the crossing, and saw a grumpy looking constable.

"That must be the constable who gave Thomas trouble," said Toby. "I'm going to give him a little surprise..." Toby came up quietly, and just as he came level with the constable on his way past...

_Ring-a-ding-ding!_

"AUGH!" Constable Johnson jumped in shock and whipped around. "I said, no engines without cowcatchers and sidep-" He cut himself off when he realized he wasn't looking at Thomas.

"Good morning to you too, constable," chuckled Toby as he went about his way.

"I... I... tram engine..." he stammered. "H-how in... oh..." Constable Johnson fainted from shock.

"Toby one, constable naught," laughed Henrietta.

"I wonder what Thomas will think of that," Toby chuckled.

* * *

When Toby and Henrietta met Thomas, Annie and Clarabel down at Ffarquhar later that day, they told them everything.

"You scared him with your bell?" laughed Thomas.

"Yes, I did," Toby chuckled. "And you'll never guess what Henrietta and I saw on our way back from the quarry."

"What was it?" asked Annie.

"Constable Johnson's superior was scolding him for enforcing outdated laws and for giving him a parking ticket during the church service today," Henrietta laughed.

"He actually did that?!" cried Thomas, unable to contain his laughter. "Oh, I wish I could've seen it for myself!"

"Sounds like he won't be a bother anymore, Thomas," Clarabel smiled.

"I agree," Thomas grinned. "Thanks, Toby. Thanks, Henrietta. I know the five of us will make a great team."

"Just take our tip," said Annie. "Watch out for numbers four and five. They are Gordon and James."

"We will," said Toby. "I guess they can be a bit of trouble."

"Though to be fair to them," said Thomas, "they are hard workers but they can get ahead of themselves sometimes, leading to trouble. I mean, Gordon once had to pull a train tender first and James needed a bootlace to mend a hole in one of his coaches." Toby chuckled as his guard's whistle blew.

* * *

It wasn't too long before Toby and Henrietta got to Elsbridge.

"Right on the dot, Toby," said Henrietta. "I wonder who will be here to meet us."

Their answer came sooner than expected; James was coming up with the local, grumbling about not being allowed to have any of Henry's Welsh coal.

"It seems like many things aren't going my way recently..." James was muttering to himself. He then saw Toby and Henrietta for the first time. They may had been checked over by the Steamworks, but they hadn't been given new coats of paint yet.

"Yeech!" exclaimed James when he saw them. "What dirty objects!"

"Well, you're a ray of sunshine today..." grunted Toby.

"I suppose you're James that Thomas warn- er, _told_ us about." Henrietta quickly corrected herself.

"Yes..." sighed James. "You must be the new engine and coach that Sir Topham Hatt said was coming. But I wasn't expecting that either of you would look like that!"

"Well, have you ever been locked in a shed, not sure if you'll be used again?!" Toby retorted. James bit his lip. That had happened to him - twice, to be exact.

"You probably did something to make your controller upset," he shot back, unaware of Toby's true misfortune.

"That's not true!" Toby growled, though the tram's voice seemed to crack at the end.

"What's going on here?" asked Henry, who was coming in the opposite direction with a goods train. "James, what did you do?"

"I was just saying that-"

"You know we have to show kindness to new engines around here," Henry said firmly. Just then, James' guard's whistle blew and he puffed importantly away.

"Sorry about that," said Henry gently. "James is just in a bad mood because of my new coal."

"Forgive me for being out of the loop, but what do you mean by that?" asked Toby.

"Well, I was built with a small firebox and couldn't take regular coal as well as the other engines could," Henry explained.

"Oh..." said Toby in understanding. "I have a small water tank myself. I had to refill several times just to get here from the mainland."

"Well, I'm glad you managed to get here, safely," said Henry. "Oh, where are my manners? My name is Henry. And Sir Topham Hatt said your name was... Toby, I think."

"That's my name," smiled the tram engine. "And this here's Henrietta."

"Henry and Henrietta," chuckled Henry. "That's a bit confusing."

"We can deal with that," said Henrietta. "It's nice to meet you, Henry."

"Lovely to meet you two as well," said Henry as he departed.

* * *

As the days wore on, Toby finally lost patience with James.

"James," Toby said, "why are you red?"

"Why?" replied James. "Because I'm a splendid engine, Toby. Ready for anything, and you'll never see _my_ paintwork dirty."

"Is that so?" said Toby innocently.

"That's why you once needed bootlaces. To be 'ready', I suppose," Henrietta added with a slight grin.

James was shocked! "Who told you about this?!" he cried. "You weren't even around when that incident took place!"

"Oh, a little bird told us," said Toby. "A little _blue_ bird that is."

James went redder than ever and left off steam furiously. "I'll get even with that Thomas when I see him next!" he growled as he puffed away. Toby and Henrietta just chuckled as he left.

"That'll teach him not to mess with our past," Toby said, satisfied.

"Indeed," agreed Henrietta. "Some engines just lack empathy."

* * *

At Knapford, James left his coaches and got ready for his next train. It was a slow goods, stopping at every station to pick up and set down trucks.

"As if my day couldn't get any more dreary!" grumbled James. "Edward and Henry would be better suited for this work!"

"I don't know, James," said Percy. "It looks very sunny today. And aren't you what they call a mixed traffic engine?"

"That was just an expression!" grunted James. "And don't you bring that last part up!"

"I'm just being honest," said Percy. "Oh, I still haven't had a chance to meet Toby yet. Could you give him a hello from me?"

"Ugh... alright, Percy," grunted James, clearly not in the mood to talk about the tram engine. "I got to get going." He puffed away.

"I wish I could spend more time with Thomas and get to know Toby as well..." Percy said quietly, going back to work.

* * *

James only had a few trucks to start, but he started to gather more as he went to each station.

"What's bitten him today?" asked a truck.

"Perhaps someone brought up an incident he'd rather forget," suggested another.

"Hmmm..." pondered Old Spiteful. "Maybe we can take advantage of that."

"How do you mean?" asked a truck.

"Well, look at him," said Old Spiteful. "He's too distracted. We'll get him easily."

"He isn't exactly focused on what he should be doing," one of the trucks agreed.

"We'll do it at the hill," Old Spiteful snickered. James soon departed from Edward's station and started to climb Gordon's Hill.

"Don't forget to pin down your brakes," warned James' driver. The red engine had had an accident with trucks before and should have heeded his driver's warning. But he was too caught up in his own thoughts.

"How dare Toby and Henrietta remind me of that bootlace incident," he grunted. "And that Thomas was no better. Ooh, those little engines make me so mad!"

"James, slow down!" called his driver. "Ugh, we missed the part where we're supposed to pin down our brakes..." The trucks now saw their chance!

"Hurrah, hurrah!" laughed the trucks, and bashing into each other, they pushed James down the hill.

"Hey! Stop that!" cried James. The guard tightened the brakes until they screamed.

"Hey!" snapped Old Spiteful. "Stop ruining my fun!"

"Well, you stop causing trouble!" retorted the guard. James braked as hard as he dared.

"I hope this will check the train," said James. But sadly, he was still going too fast to stop safely. As he approached Maron station, James gasped at what he saw up ahead on a siding.

"Tar wagons!" he cried. "No! Divert me somewhere else!"

But it was too late to do anything...

CRASH!

The red engine opened his eyes only to find himself covered from smokebox to cab in sticky, gooey, black tar.

"Ugh!" groaned James in disgust. "Get it off, please!" Edward was nearby with a local train from Vicarstown and looked back at the accident in shock.

"Bust my buffers, James!" he cried. "How'd this happen?"

"Uh... I kind of forgot to pin my brakes," James said sheepishly. Edward sighed as he set off.

"I'll have to get help, I suppose," the blue engine said to himself.

* * *

Edward later arrived at Elsbridge, where Toby had taken some passengers and was getting a drink.

"Oh, hello," said Toby. "You're... Edward, right?"

"That's me," said Edward. "You're Toby, aren't you? Pleasure to meet you. How are you and Henrietta liking Sodor?"

"We're really enjoying ourselves," smiled Toby. "Well, save for James' boastfulness."

"About James..." sighed Edward. "He... kind of crashed into some tar wagons."

"He has?" cried Toby. "Oh no! I hope he'll be alright!"

Just then, the two elderly engines noticed Percy coming their way hauling Judy and Jerome, the breakdown train.

"I heard something about James being off the rails," said Percy. "What happened?"

"Crashed into tar wagons," explained Edward. "I think they were meant to be part of his goods train."

"Could I help you out there, Percy?" asked Toby.

"Of course," said Percy. "Let's go- Wait, how did you know my name?"

"Thomas told me about you," Toby explained. "He said you did a wonderful job looking after Annie and Clarabel when the big engines went on strike."

"Oh, thanks," smiled Percy.

"And who are these two cranes?" asked Toby.

"I'm Judy," said the first crane.

"And my name's Jerome," said her brother.

"Pleasure to meet you," said Toby, buffering up behind Jerome. "Everyone's so friendly on this island."

"That's what I thought when I first came too," said Percy as they set off again. "The engines I knew down at my old home weren't very nice to me, so this was a good change for me."

* * *

It wasn't long before Percy, Toby, Judy and Jerome arrived at Maron station. The tar wagons and some of the trucks were all to pieces.

"Look here, Percy," said Toby. "Whatever is that dirty object?"

"That's James, didn't you know?" replied Percy.

"Well, it's James' shape," said Toby thoughtfully, "but James is a splendid red engine and you never see his paint dirty."

"Well, he was muddy when we got him out of that cow field," said Judy.

"But we've never thought he'd be reckless enough to crash into some tar wagons," Jerome put in. James groaned as the two cranes lifted him back onto the rails.

* * *

Percy and Toby quickly cleared away the unhurt trucks and helped bring James back to Tidmouth. Sir Topham Hatt was already there.

"Well done, Toby and Percy," he praised. "I think you two make a good team."

"Thank you, sir," Percy and Toby said together.

"James," Sir Topham Hatt turned to the red tender engine, "you are not fit to be seen, and you must get cleaned up at once."

"Yes, sir," said James sadly. "And... I'm sorry, sir. And to you too, Toby."

"I forgive you, James," said Toby.

"As for you, Toby," said Sir Topham Hatt, "for your hard work today, you get a new coat of paint."

"Please sir; can Henrietta have one too?" asked Toby.

"Of course she can, Toby," said Sir Topham Hatt. "Both of you really need it since you're a part of my railway." Smiling, the little tram engine raced off to get his coach.

* * *

At the Steamworks, both Toby and Henrietta were given new coats of paint, with Toby getting the number seven on his sides.

"You look wonderful, Toby," smiled Henrietta. "Very fitting you got the number seven. It's considered a lucky number."

"Well, we certainly were lucky to be given another chance at life," chuckled Toby.

"We sure are," said Henrietta. "I think we are going to have a wonderful future here, Toby." Toby had to agree with that statement. Sodor felt very much like home already.

* * *

**Author's Comments**

Well, here was this double adaptation of _Coal_ and _Dirty Objects_! The latter is one of my personal favorites out of all of season one, and it was fun bringing back the Spiteful Brake Van, Old Spiteful, to cause havoc once again for James. Speaking of whom, to connect the two stories together, we had him be jealous of Henry only being allowed to use Welsh coal and have him take his frustration out on Toby and Henrietta. And we get to see Judy and Jerome being brought to the scene of the accident by Percy and Toby.

For a minor change, Thomas' jealousy of Toby handling the trucks better than he was removed, but a major addition was Sir Topham Hatt having a complicated relationship with the railway board, with them proposing Henry being sent away as well as providing an explanation as to what happened to Glynn before _The Christmas Coffee Pot_.

While Henry may be on top of the world (for now), you can guess what happens next when we're "Fishing for a Christmas Wish"!


	3. Fishing for a Christmas Wish

At Tidmouth sheds that night, all seven engines - including the recently cleaned James - were gathered together for the first time.

"Nice sheds," said Toby.

"Thank you," Edward smiled. "They've been here when I first arrived."

"They're not the only sheds on the railway, are they?" asked Toby.

"Oh no," said Thomas. "There's sheds all over the railway. There's one down at Wellsworth, Ffarquhar, Vicarstown, Brendam Docks I think."

"Then why are all seven of us here?" asked Toby.

"We just like being all together," said Percy. "We can exchange stories with each other that way."

"It does get a bit lonely sleeping at Wellsworth," added Edward.

"I can understand that," said Toby. "I slept with my brothers and other engines when I worked at the harbor at Yarmouth. When I moved to my tramway at East Anglia, I had Henrietta for company."

"I understand," said Thomas. "Henrietta now has Annie and Clarabel for company at the carriage shed."

"That's good to hear," said Toby. "I think Henrietta and I have settled in nicely."

"You know," said Thomas "with all of us together in the shed like this, and us being steam engines, we could be known as the 'Steam Team'."

Gordon laughed at Thomas' suggestion. "What a silly idea, Thomas!" he chuckled. "It will never catch on!"

"You never know," said Edward. "It could."

"You came to our railway at a good time, Toby," said Henry. "Christmas is rolling around soon."

"Oh, that's great," smiled Toby. "I love Christmas time."

"So do I," agreed Thomas. "Everything looks beautiful with the decorations, and I love carols too."

"I love seeing all the happy children's faces around Christmas too," said Percy. "They all get excited."

"And Mrs. Kyndley always comes out to see us too," Thomas put in. "Have you met her yet, Toby?"

"I have, but she rarely gets out of her bedroom," said Toby. "I still ring my bell to let her know I'm saying hello."

"Maybe she's sick," said Edward.

"That's not good," said Thomas. "Toby, we'll have to keep a lookout down at her cottage to make sure she's okay."

"Right," said Toby. "She's our friend, and friends look out for each other."

* * *

As Christmas came closer, it wasn't uncommon for Thomas to be humming carols as he took Annie and Clarabel out.

"_Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way. Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh, hey..._ huh? Annie, Clarabel, why aren't you singing?"

"We're feeling so full, we're feeling so full," the coaches grumbled.

"Oh, come now, girls," said Thomas. "Get into the spirit. We're helping a lot of people by getting them to their loved ones for Christmas."

Thomas was steadily approaching the hill where Mrs. Kyndley's cottage stood.

"Oh, can I do it?" he asked, keeping in mind he had a full train and the hill was a good climb. By now, it was raining, and the wet rails added to the difficulty. Suddenly, he saw a handkerchief hanging from the cottage window.

"Yes I can, yes I can," said Thomas, dropping sand on the rails for added grip. Thomas puffed as hard as he dared, but then suddenly, his driver noticed something red flapping out of the same window.

"Whoa, Thomas!" he cried, and quickly applied the brakes.

"Whoa, driver, what's happening?!" cried Thomas in shock. He soon got his answer when he saw some earth falling onto his line up ahead.

"Cinders and ashes!" he cried. "Annie, Clarabel, you're not going to believe this." Thomas had come to a stop just before his buffers touched the earth.

"What's happened up there, Thomas?" asked Clarabel.

"I don't think we'll be able to reach Ffarquhar now," said Thomas. "Nor will Toby be able to get to the quarry. There's been a landslide."

"Thank goodness we stopped in time," sighed Annie. Thomas blew his whistle in relief, thankful that a nasty accident had been avoided.

"Thank you, Mrs. Kyndley!" he called out to her. From her bed, Mrs. Kyndley waved to the blue tank engine.

"Not a problem, Thomas," she called down to him. "You, Annie, Clarabel and your crew and passengers stay safe."

"We will, ma'am," smiled Thomas. Carefully, he made his way back to the previous station so his crew could report the incident.

"She certainly lives up to her last name," said Annie with a smile.

"Indeed," added Clarabel. "She's always there when you need it most."

* * *

Soon, Thomas got back to the station.

"Thomas, Annie, Clarabel!" gasped Toby. "What are you three doing here?"

"Landslide near Hackenbeck Tunnel," Thomas explained. "I could've been in a worse accident if I hadn't stopped in time."

"Mrs. Kyndley saved us," Annie told them.

"Wow, how did she do that?" asked Henrietta

"Waved a red dressing gown out the window like a flag," explained Thomas.

"That was clever," said Toby. "But wouldn't it have been ruined in the rain?"

"Yeah, maybe," said Thomas. "She'll need that to wear when she's sick."

"We'll have to do something nice to thank her," said Clarabel.

"But what?" asked Henrietta.

The five friends didn't know what to do, and had it within their thoughts for the rest of the day.

* * *

Thomas was pondering the situation over when he met up with Henry at Elsbridge.

"Something on your mind, Thomas?" asked Henry.

"Mrs. Kyndley saved my coaches and I from a nasty accident," said Thomas, and he quickly explained about the dressing gown.

"That's good to hear you're okay," smiled Henry. "But what about the passengers that need to get beyond Hackenbeck on your branch line?"

"Bertie's promised to help with that," said Thomas, "and Terence is helping to clear away the landslide before Christmas."

"Glad to hear that," said Henry.

"How have things been on the mainline?" asked Thomas.

"Good, all things considered," said Henry. "Though... we are running out of Welsh coal, and I'm not sure when my next shipment will come in."

"I hope Sir Topham Hatt decides what to do with you," said Thomas. "You're very much irreplaceable."

"I'm sure you'll stay, Henry," said Annie. "You work really hard, especially this time of year."

"Thanks, you three," said Henry.

"And who knows?" said Thomas. "We may see you on the express one day."

"Ooh, maybe," said Henry. "I hope so." The guard's whistle blew and the two engines parted ways.

"Be careful on the rails," called Thomas. "It looks like they are starting to get slippery."

"Thanks for the warning, Thomas," replied Henry, and he blew his whistle loudly. Gordon was passing by with the express and groaned at the sound.

"What's gotten into you?" asked Thomas.

"Ever since he's gotten his special coal," grumbled Gordon, "Henry's been whistling loudly at stations to show how happy he is. It's undignified!"

"I think it's a good thing," said Clarabel. "Especially this time of year."

"He's cheered us up," added Annie.

"I'm glad to hear he has," said Thomas, and he puffed off with the coaches while humming "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer".

* * *

Later on, Sir Topham Hatt was speaking to Henry.

"Henry," he said, "I have organised a new train which will transport fish all over the island."

"A fish train?" asked Henry curiously. "When will I take the first train?"

"Early in the morning, so that everyone can sell the fish in the markets during the day," Sir Topham Hatt replied. "This service shall be effective after the New Year."

"But sir, who will take the mail train?" asked Henry.

"I thought Percy could take it," said Sir Topham Hatt. "It gives him a chance to go beyond the yards of Knapford every now and again."

"It sure would give him a change," said Henry. "Plus he won't run into the same situation Thomas did when he was kept in the yards."

"Indeed," agreed Sir Topham Hatt. "We'll have to see how these changes go and if Percy likes taking the mail."

* * *

That evening, Percy was given the news.

"Me?!" he cried in excitement.

"Well done, Percy," grinned Thomas. "That's a very important job."

"This will be a good experience for you," said Edward. "Do your best, Percy."

"Oh, I will," smiled Percy.

"Congratulations, Percy," grinned Toby.

"Thanks," he said. "Say, uh, Toby, you mentioned you and Thomas needed help with something about Mrs. Kyndley."

"Yes, we want to thank her for saving us from that accident," said Thomas.

"Why don't you and your coaches visit her on Christmas day?" Percy suggested. "Your crews can get some gifts for her and you can talk to her through the window."

"We'd have to run this through with Sir Topham Hatt first," said Toby.

"I like the idea though," smiled Thomas. "Thanks, Percy."

* * *

The idea was put through to Sir Topham Hatt and explained to the coaches the following day.

"Of course, Thomas and Toby," said Sir Topham Hatt. "Mrs. Kyndley's been a long time friend of my family and the railway."

"Great idea," said Clarabel. "I'm sure Mrs. Kyndley will appreciate it."

"You can thank Percy for that," said Thomas.

"First he looks after us, and now he suggests an idea to help us," Annie looked thoughtful as she said that. "It's like he's almost destined to be among us as a Ffarquhar branch line engine..."

* * *

That Christmas Day, the landslide had been cleared thanks to the efforts of Terence and Farmer Finney. Although it was no longer raining, there were patches of frost spread across Sodor.

"Alright, Thomas, let's go carefully," said Toby as the two of them buffered up to their coaches.

"This frost could cause an accident," Thomas agreed. "I don't like the looks of it."

"We'll have to warn the others about this," added Henrietta as they headed to Mrs. Kyndley's house. But they couldn't stay worried for long as they arrived outside the cottage. Thomas blew his whistle and Toby rang his bell.

"Trains don't usually come on Christmas day..." said Mrs. Kyndley to herself.

"Happy Christmas, Mrs. Kyndley!" the engines and coaches called from the window.

"Aww, thank you, everyone," smiled Mrs. Kyndley. "What a lovely surprise." Mr. Kyndley was at the front door to greet the guests, which included Sir Topham Hatt.

"Greetings, everyone," said Mrs. Kyndley. "I wasn't expecting so many guests."

"We decided to give you a few gifts to thank you for what you did the other day." Thomas' driver gave her a new dressing gown. "To replace the one that was spoiled in the rain," he added.

"Thank you," said Mrs. Kyndley. "This will keep me very warm."

"Well, this is my gift," said the fireman, "to go with your dressing gown." He handed her some adorable looking bunny slippers. "And I promise I'll give you some coal as a gift from Thomas."

"Thank you so much, Dale," said Mrs. Kyndley. "I can use it for my fire. That would be a big help."

"And I grew these in my garden," said the guard, giving her some grapes.

"Oh, these grapes will be nice," said Mrs. Kyndley. "Thank you."

"And there is one more thing that we and the passengers had gotten," said Sir Topham Hatt.

"Really?" asked Mrs. Kyndley. "What is it?" Sir Topham Hatt pulled out two tickets from his pocket.

"We hope you and Mr. Kyndley accept these," he said, handing them to her. "They're for a holiday in Bournemouth."

"We're hoping you will recover in the sunshine," added Thomas's driver.

"Wow..." gasped Mrs. Kyndley. "I've always wanted to visit there. This is one of the best things anyone has ever done for me. Thank you all so much." The elderly woman looked like she was going to cry.

"You're very welcome," said Sir Topham Hatt. And with that, everyone went outside to where the rest of the passengers were waiting, and they and Thomas, Toby, Annie, Clarabel and Henrietta all started to sing Christmas songs together. As they sang "We Wish You a Merry Christmas", it began to lightly snow.

"Looks like it's a white Christmas after all," said Henrietta.

* * *

It was a very happy time for the Ffarquhar team, knowing that they cheered up their friend, and Mr. and Mrs. Kyndley boarded the train to Bournemouth a few days later.

"See you later, Mr. and Mrs. Kyndley!" called Thomas, Toby and their coaches.

"We'll see you when we return," called Mrs. Kyndley. "You take care on the winter rails."

"We will," the engines promised.

"They are going to have a wonderful time," said Henrietta. "Makes me wish that engines and coaches could go on holidays like people."

"Well, an engine and coach's work is never done," said Toby. "Come on, we'd better get back to our jobs." And with that, the two engines went back to work on their branch line.

* * *

Things were very peaceful for the last few days of the year, and when the new year finally rolled around, it was time for the new fish service to be put into action. Henry was surprised when he heard about what the name was.

"The Flying Kipper?" he asked his driver. "Why do they call it that? Fish can't even fly!"

"Well, you're right," said the driver. "But that being said, there are fish that are actually called flying fish for the fact that they glide for a short while when they leap out of the water. Their fins also resemble that of wings."

"Well, the more you know," said Henry. He backed down onto the vans as the workmen were loading up the final crates. Henry's face scrunched up at the smell.

"I don't know how I'll get used to this, or if any engine will like this smell..." he muttered. "If that was Gordon or James, they'd complain to no end."

"Well, we'll just have to get used to it," sighed the driver. "This train is very important for Sodor."

"That makes sense to me," said Henry. "I hope Percy's going okay with his mail run." The last door banged, the guard showed his green lamp, and the Flying Kipper was ready to go. Henry's wheels spun about as he departed, but once he'd gotten sand on the rails, he was now moving out of the docks.

"Come along, come along," he called to the vans. "We mustn't delay."

"Alright, alright," grumbled the vans. "We're coming." Henry gradually gathered speed as he puffed along.

"The island looks beautiful in the early morning," he said to himself.

"It sure does," came a voice from further up. Henry looked over to see Percy at the station up ahead.

"Hello, Percy," Henry smiled. "How's the mail going?"

"Oh, I'm loving it!" Percy grinned excitedly. "There's this nice postman named Mr. Tipper, and he and I had a lovely chat at the last station."

"Oh, Mr. Tipper, yes, I know him," said Henry. "Well, have fun on your run, Percy."

"Thanks, Henry," smiled Percy as he departed.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say he has a new favorite job," grinned Henry. Although Percy was feeling cheerful, someone else was not...

* * *

James had been taking a late night goods to Vicarstown, but he had gotten stuck in a snowdrift outside of Kellsthorpe Road. He had tried his best, but the snow was too heavy for one engine alone.

"Why did _I_, of all engines, have to be the one to come out early in the morning?!" he grumbled to himself. His fire had gone out, but inside the brakevan, James' crew were enjoying cocoa.

"This is some really nice cocoa," said James' driver.

"It was my mother's recipe," the guard explained. "Nothing warms you up better than a drink of this on a cold winter's day."

"I could just relax here all day," said James' fireman. "Cheers, mates." The three men clinked their mugs together.

* * *

Back with Henry, he was going smoothly, but soon he approached a yellow signal.

"We'd better slow down, ol' boy," said the driver. But then they saw that the home signal was down.

"Hmm, that's unusual," said Henry. "Ah well, we'll have a smooth run." But he was soon quick to find that was not going to be the case, as right on his track was James and his train!

"James, watch out!" cried Henry, blowing his whistle loudly. His crew had heard the whistle and quickly jumped from the brakevan, much to the fireman's dismay. Henry's crew jumped out of their engine as well as the big green engine plowed right into the brake van, smashing it as well as a few other trucks to pieces as he fell onto his side into the snow.

"What in the name of..." James glanced back in shock. "Henry?! Are you alright?"

But there was no response. Henry had been knocked out cold by the impact.

"Henry...?" James' voice cracked. "Oh no... someone get Judy and Jerome here, immediately..."

* * *

**Author's Comments**

This chapter marks not only the last story of the Toby saga, _Mrs. Kyndley's Christmas_, but also the midway point of Henry's with _The Flying Kipper_. Both stories are a bit dry when it comes to story and character, but hopefully I've managed to do both stories justice. Especially when upping the stakes for Henry's accident.

And for the first time (in the timeline, at least), we get to see all of the first seven engines residing at Tidmouth together, as well as Percy taking the mail train for the first time and a brief mention of Tom tipper. Among the other bits of foreshadowing include Percy's future on the Ffarquhar branch line, plus his role in _Thomas' Christmas Party_ and a lead-in to the final chapter of the story. And yes, Gordon laughing at the idea of the name "the Steam Team" was a jab at Mattel's current marketing.

Among the other changes was Thomas' near crash being much earlier on, the Flying Kipper being established as a new service introduced by Sir Topham Hatt and ending this chapter on a cliffhanger for drama. At this point, you'll be wondering why I listed Trevor as a major player; well, you'll find out the answer when it comes to "Second Chances"!


	4. Second Chances

Edward was at Tidmouth sheds with Gordon, Thomas, Percy and Toby. The little green engine had returned from his mail train duties and was being fired up in order to arrange Gordon's morning express. Edward's crew had quickly come up to their engine and fired him up.

"What's the rush?" yawned Edward.

"Henry's been involved in an accident with the Flying Kipper," explained the driver. "He's crashed into the rear of James' train!" Edward no longer felt sleepy when he heard the news.

"Where are Judy and Jerome?" he cried, anxiously puffing off when the turntable came his way. Gordon and the smaller engines were woken up by Edward's departure.

"Wh-what's happening?" quivered Percy, having heard Judy and Jerome being mentioned.

"I don't know," said Thomas worriedly, "but I hope Henry is okay."

"Me too, Thomas," said Toby. "Maybe Henry's front wheels just came off the track or something and they need to be put back."

"Thomas, come with me," said Edward urgently. "This may not be a one-engine job." Thomas' crew had also come to help, and the little blue tank engine followed Edward to Knapford yards.

"I just hope he's not too severely damaged," said Gordon. Even he knew this was serious.

* * *

At Knapford yards, Edward buffered up to the workman's coach and blew his whistle.

"What's the emergency, Edward?" asked Judy.

"Henry's crashed outside of Kellsthorpe Road!" cried Edward. "And James has been involved as well!" Thomas had buffered up behind Jerome.

"We're on it!" said Jerome. "Let's go, Edward and Thomas!" The two engines puffed as quickly and carefully as they could, hardly daring to think about what damage could have occurred.

* * *

By the time Thomas, Edward, Judy and Jerome had arrived at the site of the accident, there was enough daylight to see the kind of damage Henry had taken in the crash. His front was badly bent, a buffer had fallen off, his valve gear on his left hand side was out of place, part of his handrails had snapped clean off, his whistle was gone, and his paint was scratched all over. Poor Henry looked as if he was barely clinging onto life.

"H-Henry?" Edward gasped softly. "Henry, say something! Please, can you hear me?" The big green engine groaned and opened his eyes.

"E... Ed-Edward..." he managed to say.

"Just take it easy, old friend," said Edward gently. "Thomas, take what vans haven't been derailed to Killdane." Unwilling to look at Henry's current state, Thomas complied as Judy and Jerome began to clear away the wreckage.

"James, you go on with the rest of your train," Edward added. "I'll... take it from here." By now, the snowdrift had been cleared away with the help of some workmen so James could continue.

"Please get better, Henry..." James said quietly as he left. Even Judy and Jerome looked doubtful as they lifted Henry onto the flatbed.

"Would you look at that damage!" exclaimed Jerome.

"Jerome, shush!" scolded Judy. "He's in a bad enough state as it is!"

Edward was usually a master of composure, but the elderly engine was on the brink of tears during the operation.

_What am I supposed to tell the others?_ he thought. _That Henry will be fine? How am I supposed to know that?_

Before Thomas came to Sodor, Henry was the first friend that Edward had ever had out of the current North Western fleet. To see his oldest friend in such a state was too much for the elderly blue engine to take in. Henry groaned with pain as he was rested on the flatbed. Henry caught sight of Edward's heartbroken face, and he felt like he was going to cry too. Sir Topham Hatt walked over to see Henry.

"Henry..." he spoke quietly. "How did..."

"I'm... sorry, sir..." Henry rasped. "The s-signal was down..."

"Take it easy, Henry," said Sir Topham Hatt gently, patting his running plate. "It wasn't your fault; ice and snow caused the accident."

Henry went quiet, looking away. "Th-thanks..." Sir Topham Hatt was also silent for a moment, as if he was deep in thought.

"Henry, I spoke to a friend of mine who works at Crewe," he said. "A fine workshop for engines who are ill. They said, they may be able to rebuild you, and give you a bigger firebox. You won't need Welsh Coal anymore. Won't that be nice?"

"Yes, sir," said Henry, "but why not at our Steamworks?"

"Blame the railway board," sighed Sir Topham Hatt. "They said it was too costly to rebuild you there, so it would be simpler and cheaper to have my friend on the mainland rebuild you there instead. They even tried again to have you scrapped but I would have none of it. I refuse to ever give up on my engines, even if they are poor steamers."

"Thank you, sir..." whispered Henry.

"I'll miss you, Henry," said Edward. "Come back safely, alright, old friend?"

"I will," he replied. "Be sure to let the others know what's going on."

"I sure will," Edward promised, and his fire burned with hope. Henry was soon sent off to the works, and Edward started on back with Judy and Jerome.

"I should have realized Sir Topham Hatt wouldn't give up on anyone," said Edward. "He never gave up on me."

* * *

With Henry's absence, the engines on the mainline had to do his work as well as their own.

"Ugh, the indignity," muttered Gordon, who was hauling logs.

"Now, Gordon," said his driver, "this job is very important to Henry, and you know that."

"What's so special about a delivery of logs, anyway?" asked Gordon.

"It's to make furniture, new houses, fences, that kind of thing," explained the driver.

"And we are hoping to get some new trees planted in there soon too," said the fireman. "Could make a good surprise for when Henry comes home."

"But isn't it too cold to be planting new trees?" asked Gordon.

"Well, it's going to be a major rebuild," said the driver. "Could be springtime by the time Henry comes home."

"So we have to do this for at least three or four months?!" cried Gordon in outrage.

"Sorry, ol' boy," sighed his driver. "Sir Topham Hatt's orders."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the yard, Edward was gathering up some scrap for Crocks Scrap Yard near Wellsworth. Among them were the beyond repair trucks from both the Flying Kipper and James' goods train.

"I'm glad Henry will be alright," said Percy as he was arranging some coaches.

"So am I," said Edward. "Wish I could say the same for some of these trucks..."

"It must be hard going down to the scrapyard," sighed Percy.

"It is..." sighed Edward. "Glynn's siblings were all scrapped years ago. It hurts every time I have to go back there to make deliveries."

"Well, if you get this out of the way quickly, you can get to your next job," said Percy.

"That's a good point, Percy," said Edward. "I have a passenger run to Brendam after this." With a blow of his whistle, Edward set off for the scrapyard.

"Right, just got to leave these in the siding, then go to my next job," said Edward to himself. "The sooner I head to my passenger run, the better."

* * *

The blue engine puffed all the way to Crocks Scrap Yard. To people, it's a place that could be seen as a waste of space; but to an engine, it was like heading into a graveyard. Old cars and machinery were everywhere. However, when Edward arrived at the scrapyard, he was surprised to see something there that was in surprisingly good condition.

"Hello?" gasped Edward. "You're not broken and rusty. What are you doing here?"

"Oh... I'm Trevor," said the traction engine. "I'm here because my master doesn't want me anymore."

"That's a shame," sympathized Edward.

"My driver says I only need some oil, some new paint and a polish to be as good as new," said Trevor. "But my master dumped me here because I'm old fashioned."

Edward scoffed. "People say that _I'm_ old fashioned, but I don't care what they say," he said. "Sir Topham Hatt and my friends all say I'm a useful engine. What work did you use to do?"

"I would go from farm to farm," said Trevor. "I'd fetch the corn, haul logs, saw timber and many odd jobs in between. But the best day is the vicarage fete." He closed his eyes and began to remember...

* * *

_"Look!" cried a child excitedly at one of the fetes. "There's Trevor the traction engine!"_

_"Hey, Trevor!" called another child. "Please give us a ride."_

_"Sure thing, young 'un," Trevor chuckled. "Hop on board my trailer."_

_"Alright!" The children quickly got in._

_"It's so much fun feeling the wind in our hair," smiled a little girl._

_"I don't have hair, so I can't comment," chuckled Trevor._

_"We could give you a wig," said a little boy._

_"I think I'd look pretty silly with a wig," laughed Trevor. "Besides, the steam coming from my funnel might mess it up." The children laughed along with Trevor as they rode around the fairgrounds together._

* * *

"I love seeing all those smiling faces," Trevor sighed happily to himself. He then opened his eyes sadly. "Now I'll never get to experience anything like that again."

"I'm sure I can find you a new owner," said Edward with determination. "How much time..." He broke off, not daring to say it.

"Next week," sighed Trevor. "That's when I'll be broken up."

"Driver, fireman, we have to work fast," Edward said. "Let's go!" The blue engine puffed off to get his next passenger run.

* * *

"I know so many people on this island," Edward said to himself. "Maybe someone I know will be willing to take in Trevor."

Edward buffered up to Sean, Mick, Harry and Dexter down at Knapford and waited for the passengers to board. He spotted one of the local farmers there.

"Farmer McColl," Edward called.

"Edward," he smiled, "how are you this fine winter day?"

"I'm okay, but I'm worried about Trevor," Edward sighed. He explained to Farmer McColl about the traction engine's situation.

"Oh dear," said Farmer McColl. "That's horrible news."

"Is there anything you could do for him?" Edward asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid I just got myself a tractor," said Farmer McColl. "Sorry, Edward."

"Oh, that's alright then," said Edward, feeling disappointed. "I still have more options," he said to himself.

Edward met up with other farmers on his passenger run. Farmer Trotter's shed had gotten damaged in a recent snowstorm and he had used up his money to get it fixed. Jem Cole already had his horses to do most of the jobs Trevor would do, as well as other tools to cut timber. He didn't even run into Farmer Finney, Terence's owner, for another passenger said he was sick. And Willie was out of the question. Edward felt as if he was about to give up when he noticed a familiar face at Wellsworth station.

"It's Reverend Laxey," he said to himself. "Why didn't I think of him before?"

"Edward," greeted the vicar. "So nice to see you, Charlie and Sidney again. How are you?"

"Reverend, I'm trying to help my new friend named Trevor," Edward explained. "He's a traction engine and he needs to find a home."

"I don't really have that much need for a traction engine," the vicar admitted.

"Oh, please save Trevor, sir," said Edward, who was almost begging at this point. "He can haul logs, saw timber and give children rides. It would be a shame to see him cut up."

"Did you say a traction engine?" The vicar glanced back to see two little boys rushing toward him. It was his two sons.

"Dad, are you going to buy him?" asked the younger son.

"It will be great to have him around," said the older one. "I've always wanted to ride in one."

"Well... alright, I'll check this out," the vicar said at last.

* * *

That Saturday, Jem Cole had come to see Trevor.

"Wake up, ol' boy," he said excitedly. "Someone is interested in buying you."

"Who is it?" asked Trevor.

"It's Reverend Charles Laxey," Jem Cole explained. "When I've lit your fire and cleaned you up, maybe he'll buy you."

"Really?!" gasped Trevor. "Oh, that will be great." Soon, Trevor was cleaned up and Jem Cole lit his fire.

"Good day," said the vicar cheerfully.

"Ooh, that traction engine looks really good," said the older boy.

"Right, Trevor," said Jem Cole. "Let's show the reverend your paces."

"You got it, Jem," he smiled, and he slowly started to go around the yard.

"Quite a sturdy runner," said the vicar.

"Can we go for a ride, please?" asked the younger son.

"Sure," smiled Trevor. "Climb up." The boys cheered and laughed as they climbed up.

"Whoa, you get a good view from here," said the younger one.

"Be safe, boys," advised their father.

"We'll be careful, dad," said the older one. Trevor started up again, feeling happier than ever.

"I missed doing jobs like this," he smiled.

"Well, I've never seen my sons look so happy," said the vicar.

"So, what do you think, reverend?" asked Jem Cole when they finished their round.

"I'll buy Trevor," he agreed. "He works hard and is good with my kids."

"Oh, thank you, sir!" smiled Trevor happily.

"Can we ride Trevor home?" asked the older son.

"I had a funny feeling you were going to ask that," laughed the vicar. "Alright."

After getting Trevor for a cheap price, the vicar drove home in his car while Jem Cole drove Trevor to his new home with the two boys on board.

"You'll love it at your new home, Trevor," smiled the younger son. "There's so many trees and flowers growing everywhere."

"Especially in the springtime," added his brother.

"Oh yes," chuckled Trevor. "The snow might make it a little hard for flowers to grow at the moment."

* * *

During the winter, the orchard wasn't very busy, but Trevor was often found helping to saw timber or haul logs from fallen down trees.

"How are you liking your new home, Trevor?" asked Edward, who was stopped at a signal close to the orchard.

"I'm loving every moment," grinned Trevor. "Thank you, Edward, for saving me."

"It's not a problem, Trevor," said Edward. "Glad to see you're doing well."

"I sure am," he said. "So what's been going on with you?"

"Oh, I've been doing good," Edward replied. "My friend Henry is being mended at Crewe right now." He explained to Trevor what had happened.

"Oh my!" gasped Trevor. "That's some story. I guess we're both getting second chances."

"You two aren't the only ones," Edward went on. "We've a new engine and coach who joined us in the middle of the previous year; Toby and Henrietta."

"That's wonderful, Edward," said Trevor.

"The island is changing for the better," smiled Edward. "I am very glad to have you as a friend, Trevor."

"As am I," replied Trevor.

"I'll be passing by here every day," said Edward, "so I will be checking in to see how you are doing."

"That will be wonderful," said Trevor. "I look forward to it." Edward whistled goodbye, and then set off on his next job.

* * *

The months went by as the season changed from winter to spring. In spite of Henry's absence, the remaining six engines were able to keep up with the workload.

"Spring is here once again," said Thomas cheerfully to Percy at Knapford one day. "I saw some newborn lambs at one of the farms."

"They must have been adorable," grinned Percy. "Were they playing games in the field?"

"They're probably not big enough to trot around yet," said Thomas.

"I wish I could cuddle up to the lambs," said Percy with a laugh.

"Or maybe they could cuddle up on you," laughed Thomas.

"That would be even cuter," smiled Percy.

"Thomas, Percy!" The two tank engines looked over to see Edward with a bright smile on his face, looking almost uncharacteristically excited.

"What're you so happy for, Edward?" asked Thomas in surprise.

"Henry's coming home tomorrow!" Edward explained. "Sir Topham Hatt got a call from Crewe about it."

"He is?!" Percy cried excitedly.

"That is exciting," said Thomas.

"We'll tell Toby and Henrietta when we see them next," Annie smiled.

"And I'll tell Gordon and James when they come to collect their trains," said Percy. "Ooh, maybe we can have a welcome home celebration!"

"That's a wonderful idea, Percy," grinned Clarabel just as the blue tank engine's guard's whistle went. The three engines went their separate ways and started to prepare for their friend's return.

* * *

**Author's Comments**

We diverge from season one for a bit to tackle _Saved from Scrap_, Trevor's debut story. I included it because I felt it was fitting for _The Adventure Carries On_'s theme about second chances. Trevor himself is criminally underutilized in the CGI era, and we haven't seen him and Edward interact at all since season three.

As well as the story being set during the winter, we've also set up _Henry's Forest_ and provided some explanation as to what might've happened during Henry's time at Crewe. We even expanded upon Henry and Edward's friendship during the rescue scene and I think that could be relatable to anyone who's seen a close friend of theirs end up in hospital after a bad accident. One more change to _Saved from Scrap_ is having Edward talk to Percy in a more somber tone as opposed to the joking tone from Thomas in the original episode.

One more chapter to go, and there, we'll finally be able to say, "Welcome Home, Henry!"


	5. Welcome Home, Henry!

Thomas, Edward, Gordon, James, Percy and Toby were all gathered at Knapford station to celebrate Henry's return. Bertie, Terence and Trevor were also invited to join in as well. Everyone was excited to see the North Western Railway's number three engine return to service.

"Oh, when will he get here?" asked Percy, bubbling over with excitement.

"Patience, Percy," said Toby calmly. "He'll be here soon."

"Got to admire his energy though," chuckled Edward.

"Please don't encourage him," Toby deadpanned. Just then, everyone heard a whistle in the distance.

"That's new," said Trevor.

"That'd be Henry," cried Thomas. A large green shape came closer and closer to the station, smoke rising high into the air from its funnel.

"Hello, everyone!" called Henry as he came into view. The engines were amazed when they saw their friend.

"Henry, is that you?!" gasped James. Henry now had a Belpaire firebox, exterior steam pipes, top feed on his boiler and no splashers.

"Well, yes," he smiled. "What do you think?"

"You look wonderful, Henry," grinned Edward. "Welcome home, old friend."

"Crewe did a fine job on you, Henry," said Sir Topham Hatt. "How do you feel?"

"I've never felt better, sir!" said Henry proudly. He blew his whistle loudly to show how was feeling, much to Gordon's dismay.

"Oh, hello, who's this?" asked Henry when he spotted the traction engine among the non-rail vehicles.

"That's Trevor," explained Edward. "He's a traction engine."

"Pleasure to meet you, Trevor," said Henry. "Welcome to our family."

"Thank you, Henry," smiled Trevor. He then went on to explain to Henry about how he got rescued.

"Well done, Edward," Henry praised.

"It was nothing..." the elderly blue engine said modestly.

"I also bought a couple of friends back with me," said Henry. Two middle-aged figures hopped down from Henry's cab.

"Hello, everyone," said Mrs. Kyndley.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kyndley!" Thomas cried excitedly.

"Good to see you all," said Mr. Kyndley. "How is everyone?"

"We've been doing fine," smiled Toby.

"How was your holiday?" asked Percy. "Did you see any sea creatures from the beach?"

"We did see a dolphin in the distance from our balcony," said Mrs. Kyndley. "A playful young one who was jumping around."

"That must have been cute," chuckled Toby.

"Indeed," nodded Mr. Kyndley. "But we have missed you all. And it's good to be home."

"I couldn't agree more," smiled Henry.

"It will be good to have all the berths at Tidmouth full again," said Edward.

"And it will be good to see you whenever we pass by the cottage, Mr. and Mrs. Kyndley," added Thomas.

"Now, everyone," said Sir Topham Hatt. "Since Henry is back, I want you all to get back to work."

"Yes, sir," said the engines, but Sir Topham Hatt stopped Gordon before he could take the express.

"Sir, what is it?" asked Gordon.

"I figured I'd let Henry take the express today to stretch his wheels after his rebuild," said Sir Topham Hatt. "Would you like that, Henry?"

"Oh yes, sir!" grinned Henry. "I'd love that." Gordon was speechless with what he'd just heard!

"Henry, pull the express?!" gasped Gordon. "He needed Edward's help last time!"

"That was before his rebuild, Gordon," said Sir Topham Hatt. "And before the Welsh coal, but that's besides the point." He looked over at the green engine. "Do your best, Henry."

"I will, sir!" smiled Henry. The big green engine gently buffered up to the coaches, feeling a bit nervous but excited at the same time.

"You'll be alright, Henry," soothed his driver. "You can do this." The guard's whistle blew, and with a blow of his own whistle, Henry set off pulling his first train in ages. The green engine started out slowly, and then gradually picked up speed.

"Wow!" Henry cried happily. "I've never gone this fast before."

"You're doing well, Henry," said the driver. "Keep up the pace."

As Henry blew his whistle, some children on their way to school stopped walking and then ran up to the fence to wave to him.

"Oh, what a lovely welcome," smiled Henry. "Good day to you too."

"Those kids will be late for school," sighed the fireman.

"But it is nice to be welcomed back by the locals on the island too," said Henry. "I wonder how Skarloey and Rheneas are." He soon found out when he made his stop at Crovan's Gate.

"Welcome home, Henry!" said Skarloey, coming in with his coaches. "You look great."

"Thank you, Skarloey," smiled Henry. "How are things going on your line?"

"Well, there's been a bit of bad news," said Skarloey. "Things have started declining on our railway. The Thin Controller is doing his best, but... we don't know how we're going to fix that."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," said Henry sympathetically.

"Thank you, Henry," said Skarloey. "Rheneas and I are doing our best to make sure this railway doesn't fall into bankruptcy."

"I'll let the others know if there's anything we can do," said Henry. "You have my full support."

Just then, Henry's guard's whistle blew.

"I better be off," said Henry. "Goodbye, Skarloey."

"Goodbye, Henry," called the little old engine. "I'll tell Rheneas that you're back."

* * *

Henry had a splendid run with the express and everyone was very pleased to see him home. But Gordon was in a grumpy mood.

"It's not fair," he grumbled that night at Tidmouth sheds.

"What's not fair?" yawned Toby.

"Why should Henry have a new shape?" said Gordon. "A shape good enough for me is good enough for him! He goes gallivanting off leaving us to do his work, and then he comes back saying how happy he feels! It's disgraceful!"

"So you'd rather I'd be scrapped after I crashed?!" snapped Henry suddenly. That seemed to wake up the rest of the North Western fleet who stared in shock. Gordon was taken aback by what Henry had just implied about his response.

"No... that's not what I..." Gordon trailed off, trying to find a way how to explain himself.

"If you'd have seen what had happened," retorted Edward, "you'd understand why Henry needed a rebuild!"

"Edward," Toby sighed, having taken a few deep breaths himself, "please calm down. We don't want to start an argument that will be regretted later."

"I..." Edward sighed. "I guess so."

"Let's try to get some sleep," said Thomas. "It's been a long day, and Sir Topham Hatt's asked me to help Percy with some extra mail shifts early in the morning." The engines started to go to sleep, but they were uncomfortable with what Gordon had been saying.

* * *

The following morning, Percy had just arranged the express for Gordon to take after taking the mail train. The little green engine was feeling sleepy after being up so early.

"There..." he yawned. "I'm glad Thomas was able to help me with the mail..." Percy started to go back to get the next train, when Henry gave a loud whistle at the station and got coupled up to his goods train.

"There you go again, blowing your whistle loudly at stations!" Gordon complained as he backed down onto his train.

"What's wrong with that?" asked Henry, slightly hurt. "I was only saying hello."

"I like your whistling, Henry," said Percy with a smile. "It woke me up just now."

"Thanks, Percy," said Henry.

"Whistling loudly at stations isn't wrong," Gordon muttered, "but we just don't do it!" After the guard had blown his whistle, Gordon set off pulling the express.

"Goodbye, Henry," he called to the bigger green engine. "We are glad to have you with us again, but remember what I said."

"Just ignore him, Henry," said Percy. "You know he can be a bossy boiler at times."

"I guess you're right, Percy," said Henry as his own guard's whistle went. "I'd best be off too. Have a good day."

"You too, Henry," said Percy as he set off back to work.

* * *

Further up the mainline, Gordon was grumbling as he puffed along.

"That Henry..." he sighed. "Why can't he quieter in stations?"

"You do realize engines are supposed to be _heard_ when they come into stations," said his driver. Gordon groaned and rolled his eyes as his whistle sounded when passing through Crosby station. But little did he realize, something was amiss. When passing under a bridge, something hit Gordon's whistle.

"Did you hear something?" asked Gordon's driver to the fireman.

"I thought I heard a clunk," the fireman replied. "We'd better check Gordon over on our next stop."

"Maybe a bolt got loose on his boiler," suggested the driver. Something was indeed loose, but they didn't know what.

"It's probably nothing, driver and fireman," said Gordon. "We must keep to time."

"Okay," said his driver, "but don't say we didn't warn you."

* * *

Gordon headed along further, and approached Wellsworth where he blew his whistle again. But it seemed to sound out for longer than usual.

"Driver, you don't need to pull my chain that long," Gordon called over the noise.

"What did he say?" the driver shouted to the fireman.

"Something about a gong, I think!" replied the fireman. Edward was shunting nearby and was taken aback by the prolonged noise coming from Gordon's whistle.

"What on earth was that?!" he cried.

"What was what, Edward?" asked Henry as he pulled in.

"That was Gordon coming through here, whistling like nobody's business," remarked Edward. "But Gordon never whistles like that."

"It isn't wrong," chuckled Henry, "but we just don't do it." And he explained to Edward what Gordon had said.

"Oh, don't we now?" chuckled Edward. "Last I checked, engines are supposed to whistle when we come into stations."

"Probably not like that though," laughed Henry.

* * *

Back with Gordon, he screeched along the line with his whistle seemingly never stopping. The noise was awful! Some cows and horses in the paddocks started galloping widely off to the other end of the farm, and some fire trucks came driving out.

"Where's the fire?" asked a firefighter to his co-workers.

"I don't know, but the siren's coming from the railway," said another. The fire truck came to the road by the railway and were shocked what was making the noise.

"That's not a fire alarm," said the chief. Gordon came racing by with his whistle blowing loudly.

"Why is that engine whistling all across Sodor?" asked one of the volunteer firefighters.

"Goodness knows why," sighed the lead firefighter. "False alarm, men. Back to the station."

The firefighters all went back, but Gordon was still whistling fit to burst when he came into Vicarstown. Everyone was holding their ears to block out the noise.

"What is going on?!" shouted Sir Topham Hatt, racing outside. He was at an important meeting at Vicarstown and could barely hear the people he was talking to inside the station. When he saw that it was Gordon blowing his whistle loudly, he facepalmed and, with a groan, went to speak to his crew.

"TAKE HIM AWAY **AND STOP THAT NOISE!**" Sir Topham Hatt cried at the top of his lungs. Gordon groaned with embarrassment as he was uncoupled and sadly slunk away onto a siding, still whistling loudly.

Gordon's driver quickly called some fitters over.

"I THINK I HEAR THE PROBLEM!" said a fitter when they got there. He quickly got on a ladder to climb up to Gordon's whistle, and hammered it back into place.

And then there was silence.

"Peace at last..." sighed Gordon's driver.

"Oh... the indignity..." grunted Gordon. To make things worse for him, Henry had just arrived at Vicarstown with his goods train.

"It isn't wrong," said Henry as he came to a stop, "but we just don't do it." Gordon said nothing; he didn't want to be seen right now. Sir Topham Hatt then came up to Henry.

"Right on time, Henry," Sir Topham Hatt smiled. "Since Gordon is, erm, indisposed at the moment, do you think you can handle taking the express for the rest of the day?"

"Of course," said Henry. "I'll just get this goods train out of the way and I'll get to the train."

"There's a good engine," said Sir Topham Hatt. "Keep up the good work, Henry." The green engine smiled and went straight to work.

"Another express run," he said to himself. "This is a special occasion for me."

"You're doing very well, Henry," said his driver. "Just do what you did when you took the express last time."

"Right," said Henry.

* * *

Henry was enjoying the long run from Vicarstown to Knapford.

"It's a wonderful spring day today," he smiled, taking in the warm sunlight. On the way to Crovan's Gate, he took notice of a large forest mostly on one side of the railway line, with several trees scattered on the other. He heard the sounds of birds chirping in the trees up above, and a few rabbits and deer bouncing around the forest floor.

"Aww, that's so cute," said Henry as he saw a fawn rush up to it's mother. Some of the passengers aboard the express were also in awe of the wonders of the forest, so Henry slowed down enough so they could enjoy the moment.

"It's so peaceful around here," said Henry's driver.

"I could really get used to being here," agreed Henry. But eventually, they ran out of forest, and Henry had to speed up once again.

* * *

The rest of the journey was uneventful until they got closer to Crosby station. Before the station was a bridge, where Henry could see some boys.

"Oh, more children coming to see me," smiled Henry. "I guess I haven't been back too long, maybe these boys missed seeing me last time." He then blew his whistle at them to say hello, but the response he got from the boys was not what he and his crew were expecting.

"Ouch!" cried Henry.

"Argh!" winced his fireman.

"Hey!" cried the driver. "What is the meaning of this?!" Instead of waving and taking his number, the boys thought it'd be funny to drop stones down Henry's funnel. Some had hit his boiler, causing scratches, and others ended up hitting the windows of the coaches, startling the passengers. One had even hit the fireman on the head!

The express was forced to make an emergency stop to make sure none of the passengers had been hurt. The boys had run away before Henry's crew had a chance to chase after them.

"Those rude boys," muttered one of the passengers as they scrambled down from the coach. "Our run was going so well too."

"You should report this to the police!" another passenger called out.

"Actually, I have another idea," said the driver after he bandaged up the fireman's head. "Henry is going to _sneeze_ at those boys." The passengers looked on in confusion.

"How is sneezing going to help?" asked one of them.

"Just wait and see," assured the driver.

"I'm not sure how I'm going to do this, driver," said Henry.

"Well... do you trust me on this, Henry?" he asked.

"Of course I do," said Henry. "You're my driver, after all."

"Well, here's what we're going to do..." He whispered something to him.

"I guess that would teach them a lesson," said Henry. "Okay, driver, let's do it." The passengers had boarded the coaches once again and Henry set off for Knapford.

"We're going to need to get the coaches fixed," said Henry. "And my boiler. And I just had a rebuild as well... wonderful...!"

"Nothing a bit of touching up can't fix," assured the driver.

"That's a good point," Henry replied.

* * *

Henry and the express soon pulled into Knapford station. The run-in with the boys with stones had delayed them, but not by a whole lot. Percy came in shortly after to collect the empty coaches.

"Whoa, Henry, are you alright?" he cried.

"Sort of," sighed Henry. "I can't say the same about the coaches though." Percy winced as he looked at the broken glass. The stationmaster was also displeased with what had happened to them.

"They'll need to have their windows replaced," he sighed. "Percy, see if you can find some spare express coaches."

The little green tank engine bustled off and quickly found some spare ones in the nearby sidings.

"I'll get these to the Steamworks when I get a spare moment," said Percy. "Take care on your next run, Henry."

"Thanks, Percy," smiled Henry.

When Percy and the stationmaster left, Henry and his crew prepared their plan. Lots of soot and ashes were purposefully put in Henry's funnel. Already, Henry was feeling a little stuffed up.

"Keep all windows shut until after we pass the bridge," said the driver to the passengers. "I know Henry is excited as we are to see this play out, aren't you, ol' fellow?"

Henry couldn't say anything, but he winked at his driver as the train started.

"When I say so, Henry," said the driver.

* * *

They soon approached the bridge near Crosby where the boys stood with stones. Henry was now on the verge of sneezing; his eyes were watering. Just as the boys were about to throw stones, it happened.

"Now!" cried the driver.

"Ah-ah-AH-**CHOO!**"

Smoke, steam and ashes flew everywhere! They flew onto the bridge, on top of Henry, and most of all, on the boys, who were so startled by this sudden blast from Henry's funnel that they dropped their stones and ran off as black as soot.

"Ha ha ha!" cheered the driver. "Well done, Henry! That'll teach those boys! Don't worry about your paint; we'll give you a good rub down and paint over your scratches when the day's work is over."

"Thanks, driver," smiled Henry. He felt much better, if not a little dirty.

* * *

Later that evening, Sir Topham Hatt came to see Henry as he was being cleaned.

"I can't say that is a good habit, Henry," said Sir Topham Hatt, "but sometimes, desperate times do call for desperate measures. And you handled things very well."

"Thank you, sir," said Henry, "but what will become of those boys?"

"Their parents told them that they are banned from being anywhere near the railway until they learn to behave," said Sir Topham Hatt. "That being said, you scared them so much I don't think they'd be _willing_ to go back."

"Heh... oops," said Henry quietly. "Well, at least they have learned their lesson."

"And I trust that incidents like this won't be a regular occurrence?" asked Sir Topham Hatt.

"You can assure that, sir," said Henry. "Driver and fireman said they'd make sure my funnel is completely cleaned out at the end of the day."

"That's good, Henry," said Sir Topham Hatt. "And hopefully Gordon will wisen up from his own incident too."

* * *

That night, all the engines were gathered at Tidmouth sheds. No one mentioned whistles or sneezes.

"What did you think of the forest, Henry?" asked Percy.

"It looks just beautiful," said Henry. "I felt like I could be there for hours."

"Maybe we should start calling it 'Henry's forest'," chuckled Edward.

"A forest named after me?" asked Henry. "You know? I don't think I'd mind if that were the case. Nice ring to it."

"Well, I'm... glad to hear that, Henry," said Gordon, who had been very quiet up until now.

"And is there anything you wish to say, Gordon?" asked Toby.

"Why, yes, Toby, there is," said Gordon.

"What would that be?" asked Percy.

"Well... Henry..." he began, "I'm sorry that I was jealous of your rebuild. I thought the railway was wasting money on what the board saw as a liability when they could've simply used it to maintain the rest of us... but I was wrong. Every engine wants to be really useful. Your rebuild was one you really needed and deserved just so you could be useful, Henry. You've always had the spirit of a really useful engine, even during your worst days."

Henry was so moved by Gordon's words he didn't know what to say.

"Gordon... I... thank you," Henry managed to say at last. "I'm glad to have gotten a second chance."

"It seems like second chances have been happening everywhere," Toby put in. "Henrietta and I were brought over here, Henry's been rebuilt..."

"Don't forget Trevor," said Edward.

"There's nothing quite like the island of Sodor," smiled James. "I'm glad we all managed to wind up here."

"We all come from different backgrounds, but we're all still Sodor engines," grinned Thomas.

* * *

In the coming months, Sodor seemed to fall into a peaceful spell for the engines of Sir Topham Hatt. Henry was delighted to see Terence and Trevor helping to plant young trees into the forest and even asked the signalman if he could stop there every once in a while.

"It's very relaxing here," he would say as he watched the animals frolicking around.

"It is good after a hard days' work," agreed his driver. Just then, there was a bell ringing through the air. Henry looked over and was surprised to see Toby and Henrietta coming up a train of bolster wagons, each filled with infant trees.

"Toby and Henrietta?" gasped Henry in surprise. "What're you doing here away from the branch line?"

"We brought some more infant trees," Toby explained. "The animals must have homes, you know."

"I'm sure the animals will appreciate that," smiled Henry. "Thanks, Toby and Henrietta."

"It's not a problem, Henry," said Henrietta. "Though, did you happen to hear about Skarloey and Rheneas' dilemma?"

"They haven't closed down, have they?" asked Henry worriedly.

"Oh no," Toby said quickly, "but apparently, Skarloey's been breaking down more often lately. Rheneas has to take his train this afternoon."

"It's a shame there's nothing we can do to help take their trains," sighed Henry. "We're too big."

"If there was another narrow gauge railway around here," said Henrietta, "maybe their engines could help."

"Ooh, maybe," said Toby. "I wonder where we'd find one though."

"It's a good question, Toby," said Henrietta. "We'd better keep our eyes out."

"I hope Skarloey and Rheneas can hold up alright until we find a solution," said Henry.

"Same here, Henry," sighed Toby. "Same here."

* * *

It was a troubling situation to be sure, and concern spread over the North Western fleet when they heard the news. Edward being the most concerned, having known Skarloey and Rheneas when he was young.

"If I can help Trevor find a home and that Henry, Toby and Henrietta were able to get second chances, maybe I can help Skarloey and Rheneas get their second chance too," Edward said dementedly. "But how..."

The old blue engine realized he had a lot to think about. But that's another story...

**THE END (for now)**

* * *

Meanwhile, unknown to any of the engines, a coffee pot engine was resting in an overgrown siding.

"A game of hide and seek," he said to himself. "I wonder how long before someone seeks me out..."

* * *

**Author's Comments**

And here we are; _The Adventure Carries On_ comes to a conclusion with _Whistles and Sneezes_! Not really much to say about this one; the conversation about the possibility of Henry being scrapped was a reference to what Awdry had originally intended for him, and Henry says "It isn't wrong, but we just don't do it" when he arrives at Vicarstown as opposed to Tidmouth sheds in the evening. We even get to see foreshadowing to Henry's Forest and the Skarloey Railway arc about to take place, as well as hinting at the Mid Sodor Railway. And of course, Glynn's eventual rediscovery in a sort of post-credits scene.

Will there be more stories like this? Oh, certainly! But most likely in the form of mini-specials that we got from season 23. But first off, there'll be an adaptation of _Edward, Gordon and Henry_ mashed up with _Edward's Day Out_, both serving as a prequel to _The Adventure Begins_. Keep an eye out for that!

**THE END (for real this time)**


End file.
